Sick
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Karma Akabane. Sudah hal biasa jika Karma membolos sekolah. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Entah bad mood atau apa, hari ini Karma sama sekali tidak muncul saat jam pelajaran. Menurut informasi, Karma bolos dan pergi ke bukit belakang. Itu sudah biasa. Tapi, hati Nagisa berkata lain dan pergi menemui Karma. Dan yang dia temukan adalah ...? Nagisa harus ikut membolos. #Yaoi/BL #Oneshot


Sick

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Humor dan Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back.

Summary:

Karma Akabane. Sudah hal biasa jika Karma membolos sekolah. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Entah bad mood atau apa, hari ini Karma sama sekali tidak muncul saat jam pelajaran. Menurut informasi, Karma bolos dan pergi ke bukit belakang. Itu sudah biasa. Tapi, hati Nagisa berkata lain dan pergi menemui Karma. Dan yang dia temukan adalah ...!? Nagisa harus ikut membolos.

Kelas 3-E, SMP Kunugigaoka ...

Hawa panas sangat terasa di kelas ini walau hari masih pagi. Kelas masih sepi dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada di sana. Ada yang berbincang-bincang, dan ada juga yang membahas bagaimana rencana untuk membunuh guru tercinta mereka pada pagi ini.

Bruk! Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya membuat penghuni dalam kelas tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka nista tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah masuk ke dalam jelas sekali jika pemuda itu tak lain adalah Akabane Karma. Melihat kedatangan murid itu, semua orang harap maklum karena itu sudah biasa. Karma adalah orang yang jahil dan bisa dibilang iblis. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangku kosong di bagian belakang.

"Yo,Karma. Kenapa? _Mood-_ mu lagi buruk, kah?" sahut Terasaka menyambut kedatangan Karma. Karma menatapnya tajam dan berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya. Dia segera duduk di bangkunya dan meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. "Hoiy,Karma! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Diamlah,Terasaka." Kata Karma dengan nada dinginnya membuat Terasaka tersentak sejenak. Apa _mood_ Karma sedang buruk hari ini? Terasaka memilih untuk tidak menganggunya daripada berdebat dengan Karma-yang-mood-buruk.

Mungkin yang dipikirkan oleh Terasaka itu benar. _Mood_ anak laki-laki berambut merah ini sedang buruk sekali dan sebenarnya dia sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, suara bel membuat Karma terkejut. Kelas sudah ramai dan guru gurita yang sangat ingin dia bunuh sudah ada di depan mata. Pelajaran pertama akan berlangsung tes dan rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan kertas tes tersebut, walau dia bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah.

"Karma- _kun_! Jangan berkeliaran saat tes berlangsung!" Teriak Koro- _sensei_ menunjuk ke arah Karma yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Aku sudah selesai,Gurita." Katanya meletakan kertas itu di atas meja guru dan pergi keluar. Seluruh kelas yang awalnya sedang mengerjakan tes melihat kepergian Karma dan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Karma- _kun_ kenapa?" tanya Nagisa entah kepada siapa. Kayano yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tesnya. Nagisa masih belum mengerti tentang Karma hari ini. Biasanya, setiap pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai, dia dan Karma berbincang-bincang dengan Sugino dan yang lain. Tapi, pagi ini tampak Karma ketiduran di atas mejanya.

" _Firasatku buruk_ ..." umpat Nagisa dalam hati.

Setelah pelajaran pertama itu, dan pelajaran seterusnya, Karma tak kunjung muncul juga. Nagisa merasa sedikit khawatir. "Kau kenapa,Nagisa? Kenapa melihat jendela terus?" tanya Kayano yang menyadari perubahan sikap Nagisa.

"Hm,tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir dimana Karma- _kun_ sekarang ..."

"Karma-mu itu membolos. Sudah jelas tadi. Kenapa? Hatimu tak tenang karena belum berbincang-bincang dengan Karma,hah?" kata Sugino dengan nada bercanda dan memberikan penekanan pada kata "Karma-MU"

"Karma- _kun_ bukan milikku,Sugino. Jangan berkata macam-macam." Ancam Nagisa. "Tapi, kalian berdua itu cocok,lho! Seperti kedua pemain basket di fandom sebelah," kata Kayano mendapat _sweatdrop_ dari Nagisa. "Apaan itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyusulnya?" usul Kanzaki tiba-tiba muncul bersama dengan Okuda. "Kenapa kalian berdua tiba-tiba muncul begitu? Baru selesai yuri-an,hah?"

"Maksudmu,Kanzaki- _san_?" kata Nagisa mendengar usul dari Kanzaki. "Eh, lebih baik kau menyusul Karma, 'kan? Tadi pagi aku melihat kondisinya sedang buruk,lho..." Kata Kanzaki dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir membuat yang disekitarnya berpikiran, "Jangan-jangan perempuan terpopuler di kelas 3-E menyukai iblis seperti itu!?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusulnya dulu." Kata Nagisa meninggalkan teman-temannya dan berjalan keluar. "Ekhm, sang Uke mulai mencari Seme!?" kata Kayano menatap kepergian Nagisa. "Tapi, apa benar itu,Kanzaki- _san_?" tanya Sugino sedikit khawatir. Yah,mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya, Nagisa dan Karma sudah berteman sejak kecil dan sudah sewajarnya sesama teman saling peduli bukan?

"Aku berbohong ..."

Seketika itu, suasana hening. Hening sampai akhirnya satu persatu temannya berkata "EHH!?"

"Apa maksudmu,Kanzaki- _san_? Kau berbohong!?" kata Kayano kaget. Kanzaki menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku hanya mengarang cerita... Untuk membuat Nagisa keluar dari kelas ini dan bermesra-mesraan dengan Karma di bukit belakang sana. Aku melihat segumpal warna merah di sana,berarti Karma berada di sana. Jika mereka berdua berada di sana, bukannya adegannya semakin seru?"

"Aku tak menyangka malah ... HAH!? Kau serius dengan berkata seperti itu,Kanzaki- _san!?_ "

"Ah,Koro- _sensei_!" Nagisa memanggil sang guru gurita yang kebetulan sedang bersantai di bukit belakang sana. "Oh,Nagisa- _kun_! Ada apa?"

"Aku mencari Karma _-kun_. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Nagisa sambil mengatur napasnya setelah berlari cukup kencang. "Karma- _kun_? Oh, _Sensei_ melihatnya di atas pohon sekitar sana. _Sensei_ sudah berkata untuk tidak tidur di atas pohon, tapi _sensei_ malah dibentak dan diusir dengan menggunakan lemparan _pisau_ dan peluru BB kelemahan _sensei_ ..." Koro-sensei mengambil tissue dan mengusap bagian samping matanya. "Kira-kira Karma- _kun_ kenapa,ya? Tadi aku juga mendengar dari Terasaka bahwa Karma sedang _bad mood_ ..."

"Coba kau menyusulnya,Nagisa. Mungkin dia memiliki masalah dan sebagai temannya, kau harus membantunya, 'kan? Jika ada masalah, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu _sensei,_ mengerti?" kata guru gurita tersebut yang mendapat balasan anggukan kepala dari Nagisa. "Hm,terimakasih,Koro- _sensei_ ..." Katanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan guru yang bertubuh kuning tersebut. "Anak muda jaman sekarang ..." Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang guru gurita ini.

"Karma- _kun_! Karma- _kun_! Karma- _kun_!" Nagisa berulang kali memanggil nama sang seme, ralat temannya yang sedang ia cari. Namun, tak membuahkan hasil. Karma menghilang entah kemana. Apa dia sudah kembali ke kelas?

"Oh,Nagisa- _kun._ Ada apa?" tanya Karma yang bertengger di atas pohon membuat Nagisa terkejut. "Karma- _kun_ , jangan mengejutkanku dari atas..." Katanya menghela napas lega. Sang seme yang dia cari-cari telah ditemukan(Seme ndasmu!)

"Ada apa?" Karma mengulangi pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab oleh Nagisa. "Oh,aku khawatir denganmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Seluruh teman sekelas mengira kau sedang _bad mood._ Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas?" tanya Nagisa mendapat helaan napas panjang dari Karma.

"Nagisa- _kun,_ kukira kau mencariku karena hal apa. Ternyata, kau mengajakku untuk masuk kelas. Tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin belajar,Nagisa- _kun_. Kau saja kembali ke kelas."

"Tapi,Karma- _kun_ , membolos itu tidak baik." Nagisa menolak perkataan Karma. Dia ingin kembali ke kelas berdua dengan semenya(Seme ndasmu) sehingga hatinya yang dari tadi khawatir akan kehilangan Karma bisa sedikit lega(Kehilangan e*kmu!)

"Kenapa kau baru membicarakan membolos tidak baik sekarang,Nagisa- _kun_? Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau berkata itu kepadaku?" tanya Karma masih dari atas sana. "I-Itu ..." Nagisa bingung ingin berkata apa. Memang Karma sudah sering membolos, tapi baru kali ini dia merasakan bahwa sehari saja Karma tidak ada membuat hatinya khawatir. Tidak mungkin kan dia berkata, "Aku khawatir. Firasatku dari tadi buruk,tahu..." Argh,bisa-bisa dikirain Nagisa ini sudah belok!

"Tidak apa-apa,Nagisa- _kun_. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, khawatir." Karma tersenyum tipis. Walau Karma sudah bisa tersenyum, Nagisa tetap berusaha keras untuk membawa Karma untuk pulang ke kelas berdua saja. (Maksudmu apaan nih,Author?)

"Tapi,Karma―" Belum selesai Nagisa melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja bom meluncur. Bukan, tubuhnya diimpit keras oleh tubuh Karma yang terjatuh dari pohon membuat dirinya merintih kesakitan. "Karma- _kun_ ,kau kenapa?" tanya Nagisa mengangkat tubuh Karma sedikit menjauh darinya. "Tunggu, badanmu panas sekali!" Teriak Nagisa panik sambil memegang wajah Karma. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya dengan deru napas yang tidak teratur. "Tapi,badanmu panas."

"Ini karena hawa musim panas ..." Karma berusaha berdiri,tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Nagisa sehingga dia terjatuh kembali. Tubuhnya menabrak Nagisa dan beginilah posisinya. Karma berada di atas tubuh Nagisa dengan wajah yang berhadapan hanya hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Napasmu juga tidak beraturan,Karma- _kun_. Kau harus beristirahat ..." Kata Nagisa memegang pipi Karma membuat Karma tersentak sejenak. " _Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan Nagisa yang menjadi Seme di sini!?"_ umpat Karma dalam hati. (Seketika itu juga, Author dikejar-kejar monster berambut merah yang berteriak"Kok gua bilang kayak gitu seh!?" Kemudian,dari depan author,muncullah Nagisa yang berkata, "Kenapa peranku kayak gini seh!?")

Karma tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau ngapain,Nagisa- _kun_?" katanya memegang tangan Nagisa yang masih memegang pipinya itu. "Tanganmu juga panas,Kar―" Perkataan Nagisa terpotong oleh Karma yang menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Wajah Nagisa memerah seketika ketika dicium oleh orang yang dia sukai(Sukai ndasmu). Dan,ciuman itu berakhir dengan pingsannya Karma di atas tubuh Nagisa. Nagisa yang belum bisa berpikir jernih karena ciuman tadi mengatur napasnya, menghirup oksigen karena sempat tidak bernapas akibat kaget. Kemudian, ...

"Karma- _kun_ ,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nagisa berusaha mengangkat tubuh Karma dan membiarkan Karma berbaring di pangkuannya. "Karma- _kun_!" Panggilnya lagi tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Karma. Nagisa menghela napas dan memegang bibirnya yang baru saja bertemu dengan bibir Karma. Wajahnya kembali memerah, hampir sama merahnya dengan rambut orang yang pingsan di depannya itu. Ah,tidak! Seharusnya dia tidak berpikiran hal itu sekarang! Dia harus mencari perlahan, dia membaringkan Karma di sana sebentar kemudian berlari ke arah Koro- _sensei_ yang sedang bersantai tadi.

" _Sensei!_ " Teriak Nagisa membuat sang guru menoleh ke sumber suara. "Nagisa- _kun,_ ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan Karma- _kun_?"

"Gawat, _sensei_! Karma- _kun_!" Nagisa menunjukkan ekspresi panik membuat sang guru cemas seketika. "Karma- _kun_ kenapa?"

(::^ω^::)

"Eto ... Bisa diulang tidak,Koro- _sensei_?" tanya Isogai yang sepertinya memiliki masalah dengan pendengarannya. "Tidak mungkin ..." Kanzaki menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya(?). Bahkan semua orang menatap Koro- _sensei_ tak percaya,maybe.

"Hm,karena urusan mendadak, Nagisa- _kun_ dan Karma- _kun_ harus pulang sekarang."

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka ...!?"

"Sudahlah, para cewek. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!" Isogai,sang ketua kelas mulai menenangkan para perempuan yang sudah sibuk berbisik-bisik. "Apaan itu,Isogai? Kau sendiri malah berdua dengan Maehara."

"Betul itu!Jangan sembarangan ngomong,dong! Elu sendiri homo!"

"Stoopp! Semuanya, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita! Jika kalian masih ribut, _sensei_ tidak akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua di sana!" Koro- _sensei_ tersenyum dengan liciknya(Ekspresinya memang selalu tersenyum sih,)

"Apa _sensei_ ceritakan dong!?" teriak Nakamura berdiri dan terlihat bersemangat. "Nurufufufu~, nanti akan _sensei_ kirim fotonya melalui e-mail kalian. Tenang saja~"

Tamatlah riwayat kalian,Karma Akabane dan Nagisa Shiota ...

"Karma- _kun,_ kemana orangtuamu?" tanya Nagisa ketika memasuki rumah laki-laki berambut merah ini dengan membantu pemilik rumah untuk berjalan. "Ah, orangtuaku sedang keluar kota." Katanya sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku,Nagisa- _kun_ ... Aku tak mau diantar oleh gurita itu." Kata Karma tersenyum tipis.

"Ahaha ..." Nagisa tertawa kecil dan menatap Karma yang memejamkan matanya di sofa tersebut. Kemudian, Karma meliriknya dengan satu mata masih tertutup, "Kenapa,Nagisa- _kun_? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Karma melihat Nagisa masih berada di posisinya. "Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja sendirian di sini,Karma- _kun?"_ tanya Nagisa mengeluarkan ekspresi khawatir. "Oh, kau khawatir padaku,ya?" katanya tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja! Badanmu panas,tahu! Seharusnya kau peduli dengan kesehatanmu dong!" Nagisa sedikit berteriak. Kemudian terdiam karena tindakannya sedikit tidak sopan berteriak di depan Karma. Karma pun hanya diam mendengar Nagisa kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, perhatikan aku,dong, Nagisa- _kun_." Katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Nagisa terkejut dan tersenyum tipis. "Hm, kalau begitu, aku akan memperhatikanmu,Karma- _kun_..." Katanya mendekati Karma. Perkataan Nagisa sukses membuat Karma kaget. "Apa yang kau bilang,Nagisa?"

"Karena itulah, istirahat !" Teriak Nagisa menggoyangkan bahu Karma menyebabkan Karma pusing tujuh keliling. "Iya,iya. Jangan menggoyangkanku seperti itu. Kepalaku sakit." Karma menjauhkan Nagisa dari dirinya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. "Nagisa, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Kata Karma tanpa melihat Nagisa. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau tertular ..." Kata Karma sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Nagisa _sweatdrop_. "Kalau kau tak ingin aku tertular, kenapa kau malah menciumku?" tanya Nagisa membuat Karma tersentak kaget. "M-Menciummu?" katanya dengan wajah memerah. "Benar, kau menciumku tadi ..." Kata Nagisa dengan sedikit memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak ...

"M-Mungkin, aku sedang mengigau tadi. Maafkan aku ..." Kata Karma menutupi wajahnya dengan pergelangan tangannya. "Pokoknya, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang,Nagisa―" Belum selesai Karma melanjutkan kata-katanya, Nagisa sudah menarik tangannya, masuk ke dalam kamar Karma dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur. Nagisa tahu seluk beluk rumah Karma karena dia juga sering bermain ke rumah Karma sejak kecil.

"Maumu apa,Nagisa- _kun_?" tanya Karma. Nagisa hanya diam dan menarik selimut Karma dengan keras dan menepuk dahi Karma pelan. "Tidur." Katanya seolah-olah sedang menghipnotis orang. "Jangan seenaknya memukulku,dong." Kata Karma mengusap pelan dahi yang dipukul oleh Nagisa.

"Tidur." Nagisa mengulangi perkataannya tadi. Karma menyerah. "Baik,baik. Jangan menggangguku,ya? Sebaiknya kau pulang." Katanya mengulangi perintah yang dari tadi ditolak oleh Nagisa. "Aku tak akan pulang." Katanya. "Hm,terserahmu ..." Karma mulai terlelap. Nagisa menatap wajah Karma yang mulai tertidur. "Sudah tidur? Cepat sekali ..." gumam Nagisa dalam hati. Dia perlahan memegang dahi Karma. "Panas." Katanya sambil memegang dahi Karma. "Ugh ..." Nagisa tersentak kaget, lebih tepatnya tak mau kalau Karma terbangun karena dirinya. Karena itulah, yang tadi awalnya hanya ingin memastikan suhu badan Karma malah menjadi usapan kepala dari Nagisa.

"Ya ampun. Dia seperti anak kecil ..." Nagisa menepuk-nepuk kepala laki-laki terjahil yang berada di kelasnya. Badannya panas, bahkan terasa sangat jelas di tangan Nagisa. Nagisa memutar otak. Dia harus mencari baskom dan kain. Dia segera pergi ke dapur, tempat yang biasanya terletak barang seperti itu ...

(::^ω^::)

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Karma terbangun. Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Karma melihat sekeliling dan menguap. Saat dia mencoba untuk bangun, kain yang digunakan untuk menurunkan suhunya itu terjatuh membuat Karma terkejut. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dia bisa melihat tas Nagisa masih berada di kamarnya. Itu berarti sang pujaan hati masih berada di rumahnya. (Pujaan hati ndasmu!)

Perlahan, dia keluar dari kamar. Rumahnya terasa sepi sekali. Bahkan dia mengira bahwa Nagisa sudah menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh sesosok berambut biru yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur.

"Oh,ternyata kau, Karma- _kun_! Kukira siapa ..." Katanya menghela napas lega. Karma tertawa kecil melihat penampilan Nagisa. Dia memakai celemek yang biasa dipakai sang ibu ketika memasak. "Kenapa?" tanya Nagisa merasa ditertawai.

"Tidak. Untuk apa kau memakai itu,Nagisa- _kun_?" tanya Karma masih tertawa. "Aku membuatkanmu makan malam. Kenapa? Tidak suka,ya? Habis, kau bilang orangtuamu bekerja keluar kota." Kata Nagisa mengendus kesal. "Bukan,bukan. Hanya saja, kau tampak lebih mirip seperti perempuan." Nagisa mengembungkan pipi. "Terserah apa yang kau bilang. Oh,lebih baik kau segera mengganti bajumu." Kata Nagisa menunjuk pakaian Karma yang masih berseragam sekolah.

"Hm,benar juga." Karma pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya. Nagisa menghela napas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Kenapa dia mau berbaik hati memasakan makan malam untuk Karma? Apalagi dia belum menghubungi ibunya bahwa dia akan pulang lebih lama. Tunggu, ibunya sedang bekerja juga. Lebih baik nanti saja ...

"Hm,kelihatannya enak." Kata Karma membuat Nagisa terkejut. "Karma- _kun_! Kau sudah selesai mengganti baju?" tanya Nagisa. Karma menggunakan pakaian rumah yang simpel. Hanya kaos berwarna putih dan celana selutut. "Kau tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri? Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar karena tadi belum makan siang~" Katanya membuat Nagisa melongo. "Dasar. Siapa suruh tidak makan? Lagipula jika kau sakit, sebaiknya tidak perlu bersekolah."

"Kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku tidak bisa membunuh gurita itu. Lagipula, aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu ..." Perkataan Karma sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Karma tersenyum tipis. "Pokoknya,aku lapar ..." Katanya dengan nada sedikit merengek. "Baik,baik. Tunggu sebentar,ya? Sambil menunggu, lebih baik kau istirahat. Panasmu sudah turun?" tanya Nagisa memegang pipi Karma. Hangat. Yah,kalau dingin sih malah diragukan. "Sepertinya sudah mulai turun..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya panas biasa,kok. Itu karena kemarin ..." Karma sedikit memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat. "Kemarin? Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Nagisa mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin ...

"Hujan." Singkat,padat dan jelas, Karma mendiskripsikan apa yang terjadi semalam. Itu sudah membuat Nagisa berpikir,"Jadi,semalam kau kehujanan,gitu?" Karma mengangguk. "Dasar bodoh," kata Nagisa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau sekarang hujan." Kata Karma membuat Nagisa tersentak kaget. Dia melirik ke arah jendela dan menemukan hari sudah sangat gelap disertai dengan bunyi rintik-rintik hujan. "Hahh... Bagaimana caranya untuk pulang?" tanya Nagisa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa menginap di sini kalau kau mau," tawar Karma. "Tidak bisa,Karma- _kun_. Bagaimana dengan pakaian seragamku?" tanya Nagisa. "Kau bisa menggunakan pakaianku. Lagipula besok adalah hari Sabtu. Orangtuaku pulang hari hm... Rabu kalau tidak salah. Jadi,kau bisa kau mau."

"Benar juga. Besok tidak sekolah. Hm,baiklah. Boleh, 'kan?" tanya Nagisa sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian ganti untukmu." Kata Karma melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya kembali. Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Walau Karma sangat jahil dan sifatnya juga buruk, tapi masih ada sisi baik pada dirinya. Itu yang membuat Nagisa menyukai Karma(Suka ndasmu! Kalau ada kata-kata lain lagi di fic ini, gua cincang lu! #authordikejarNagisa)

"Nih," kata Karma memberikan satu set pakaian yaitu baju kaos berwarna biru langit dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. "Ah, _Arigatou_ ..." Nagisa mengambil baju tersebut. "Maaf, hanya itu baju yang menurutku pas dengan ukuran tubuhmu."

"Jadi,kau mengataiku kecil,begitu?" kata Nagisa melotot. "Memang, 'kan?" Karma langsung mendapat pukulan lumayan keras dari Nagisa. "Nah,silahkan dimakan." Kata Nagisa menunjuk makanan yang telah disiapkan di meja makan. "Hm." Jawab Karma singkat.

(::^ω^::)

Makan malam pun selesai. Nagisa yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia lakukan pun membersihkan berbagai macam piring dan gelas. "Karma- _kun_ , sebaiknya kau beristirahat ..." Kata Nagisa ketika sedang mencuci piring. Dia mendengar suara televisi, berarti Karma sedang menonton TV.

"Sebentar lagi,Nagisa- _kun_. Aku malas ke kamar, entah ngapain." Katanya singkat tanpa menatap Nagisa. Nagisa menghela napas. Setelah mencuci piring, dia juga harus mencuci seragamnya. "Karma- _kun_ , mana seragammu tadi? Biar sekalian kucuci." Kata Nagisa megnhampiri Karma. Karma menghela napas panjang. "Nagisa- _kun_ , sejak kapan kau berprofesi sebagai ibu rumah tangga?" tanya Karma membuat semburat merah muncul di bagian bawah mata laki-laki yang gendernya diragukan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mencuci seragamku. Jadi,sekalian saja." Kata Nagisa. Karma kembali menghela napas. "Lebih baik kau yang beristirahat." Katanya menepuk sofa bagian sampingnya, mengisyaratkan tanda bahwa dia menyuruh Nagisa untuk duduk di sampingnya. Nagisa hanya menuruti perintah dari seme(Nih,author nyeselin banget,deh)dari temannya itu.

"Jangan menonton TV terlalu lama. Nanti kepalamu sakit," kata Nagisa memperingatkan sekali lagi. Karma mengeluh kesal. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi ibuku,Nagisa- _kun_?"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu,Karma- _kun!"_

Hening ... Seketika itu juga, suasana di sekitar mereka hening tanpa ada satu pun orang yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Karma malah asyik sendiri dengan tontonan acaranya sedangkan Nagisa entah lagi ngapain. Merenung,mungkin.

" _Nee,Nagisa-ku_ ― _"_ Baru saja Karma ingin mencairkan suasana, sang laki-laki-yang-gender-masih-diragukan itu malah bersandar di bahu Karma yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Karma sedikit terkejut,namun dia tersenyum. Nagisa terlalu lelah dan tanpa sadar dia malah tertidur di bahu Karma. "Padahal, dia yang bilang untuk beristirahat. Ya ampun ..." Karma mengusap kepala Nagisa(seperti yang dilakukan Nagisa saat Karma tertidur) seperti anak kecil.

" _Oyasuminasai,Hima-sama~_ " Karma tersenyum jahil dan mengecup kepala Nagisa. Ah, benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan ...

 **~FIN~**

Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Pair favorite saya adalah KarmaxNagisa. Maklum, dari awal saya adalah fujoshi dan entah darimana virus itu menyebar hingga teman-teman saya pun ikut menjadi fujoshi(saya merasa bersalah banget)

Semoga kalian senang dengan fic-ku ini walau ceritanya sudah mainstream huhu~ Pengen aja buat pair KarmaxNagisa. Khikhikhi~~

 **OMAKE**

"Nurufufufu~ Jadi,begitu,ya?" Sang gurita menyelesaikan aksi mengintainya dan segera terbang menuju ke sekolah dengan berbalut pakaian anti hujan. Sesuai janjinya kepada murid-murid kelas 3-E yang entah kenapa ingin menjahili kedua pasangan ini, dia akan mengirimkan seluruh foto dan hasil pengintaiannya kepada murid-murid tercinta(Hadeh, tahu gua punya guru kayak gini. Bahagia hidup ane)

Pertama, foto. Sang guru memainkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan foto-foto yang dia ambil dari adegan KarmaxNagisa hari ini. Saat Karma menabrak tubuh Nagisa, saat Karma mencium Nagisa(ditandai di sana dengan tulisan "HOT"), Karma yang pingsan di pangkuan Nagisa, kemudian akhirnya Nagisa meminta bantuan dirinya. (Kenapa dari awal tidak bantuin,hah!?)

Kemudian, diam-diam, guru ini mengintai dua orang ini ketika selesai jam sekolah. Karma yang tertidur dengan Nagisa di sampingnya. Kemudian, kebersamaan Karma dan Nagisa yang lainnya yang membuat Koro-sensei berteriak "Kyaa" sendiri(?) *Hm, saya memang tidak membuat karakternya OOC,tapi untuk kali ini saya akan meng-OOC-kan guru ini* Serta foto-foto lainnya.

Kedua, video. Videonya memang buram, tapi suaranya masih bisa didengar sangat jelas. Ini bagian dimana saat Karma tertidur. Entah mitos atau fakta, ada yang mengatakan jika kau menanyakan pertanyaan kepada seseorang yang sedang tertidur mengigau, maka pertanyaan itu akan dijawab dengan jujur. Di video ini, tampak Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Karma yang sedang tertidur. Mungkin Karma sedang mengigau kali,ya?

" _Nee,_ Karma- _kun,_ siapa orang yang kau sukai di kelas?" tanya Nagisa dengan nada was-was. Video ini buram, tak jelas Karma sedang ngapain. Tapi, suaranya terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku menyukai Nagisa- _kun_ ..." Nagisa menjauhkan wajahnya dari Karma sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Nagisa menghela napas dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hm,aku juga, Karma- _kun_ ..."

Seketika itu juga, para fujoshi di kelas 3-E berteriak, "Kyaaa!" Sedangkan para cowok di kelas 3-E muntah berjamaah di kamar masing-masing.

~Benar-benar FIN~

Absurd,ya? Nikmati sajalah. Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya ya,minna!


End file.
